poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Linde the Snow Leopard
Linde "Lilya" the Snow Leopard is a female, teenage snow leopard and Anastasia's best friend. She is an original character made by kylgrv and she appeared in Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae Meet Anastasia. History Linde, or Lilya at the time, was born to her mother, Silveress, who was the leader of a Snow Leopard clan that was slowly disappearing. For the first five years of her life, Lilya was raised by her loving and wise mother, until Silveress passed away. Lilya was gravely saddened by this, but was then taken under the wing of another member of the clan, Nychus, under Silveress' request. Unfortunately, Nychus wasn't as parental and supporting as Silveress thought. Nychus trained Lilya into becoming a fierce assassin. The turning point in Lilya's life came when Nychus became under the command of Rasputin, a man who planned on destroying the Russian Romanov family. Together, they started a revolution that killed many people. Every Romanov was killed in this attack, except for the Grand Duchess Anastasia. After Rasputin grabbed her on the frozen river, stopping her from escaping the burning palace with her grandmother, Nychus and Lilya appeared, preparing to attack. Under Nychus' command, Lilya raised her bow and arrow and prepared to kill, but started having second thoughts upon seeing the terrified, innocent child. She tried talking her way out of this, in hopes of negotiating with her partner, but Nychus refused and ordered her to kill Anastasia. Lilya refused and turned on Nychus, striking him with a poisoned arrow that made a nasty impact on his face. Both Nychus and Rasputin fell through the ice and drowned shortly after. This act of betrayal saved Anastasia's life, but Lilya started feeling regret for ever being an assassin. She found Anastasia, unconscious after failing to escape Russia with her grandmother, via train. Lilya, not wanting to be haunted by her past mistake, drank an amnesia vial and passed out alongside the girl. Since that fateful night, Lilya has forgotten about her error and became best friends with Anastasia, who also didn't have any memory of what happened during the revolution. Anastasia and Lilya were also thought to be named "Anya" and "Linde" respectively. After ten years of staying at an orphanage, the two friends met the Fantasy Adventure team and the Trimaxian crew. They travelled to St. Petersburg where they met Dimitri and Vladimir, who were looking for the Grand Duchess Anastasia themselves, for money. This led to a series of events, including bonding with each other, but also dangers which included escaping an out of control train, and nearly sleep walking off a boat from Germany to France. But both of these were caused by Rasputin and Nychus, who learned of their enemie's survival. Memories came back to Anya and Linde, but while Anya reunited with her grandmother, Linde regained her memory of being part of the revolution that killed the Romanovs. She therefore felt terrible about it, and even considered leaving her best friend out of fear that she'll endanger her anymore. But as it seemed Linde was going to kill herself out of guilt, the ghost of Silveress appeared before her and talked some sense into her, telling her that it was a wise choice to turn against Nychus and Rasputin in favor of saving Anya's life, and an even better choice to stay by her side during her mission to find her family. Linde recognized Silveress as her mother and said she wasn't sure what to do if she were to do the right thing. Silveress assured her daughter that she already knows how to do it, considering that she protected Anya and made friends with the adventure teams during the travel from Russia to Paris. Silveress disappeared as Linde decided that Silveress was right about her. But before Linde could go back to her friends, she was kidnapped by Nychus and Rasputin, who came from limbo to kill her and Anastasia themselves. This led to a fierce battle between the two villains and the adventure teams, who returned to protect their friends. The battle, during which Linde put aside her fear of Nychus to fight, was won and everyone rejoiced. Linde chose to stay by Anastasia's side, a decision that made her friends and her mother very proud. Trivia *Linde met the Fantasy Adventure Team and the Trimaxian Adventure Crew in Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae Meet Anastasia *Linde's original name is Lilya, but she changed her name to "Linde." Gallery Linde.png|Linde's many outfits as drawn by BennytheBeast. Linde (Lilya).png|Linde as drawn by Kylgrv. Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:HEROINES Category:Cats Category:KYLGRV Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Characters Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Females Category:Orphans Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Original characters Category:Traitors Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Remorseful characters Category:Former villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Feline Heroes